Troublemakers
by chocolaterie
Summary: "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." A one shot holiday preview of an upcoming series.


**Hal·low·een**

_**—**noun_

1. the night of October 31, the eve of All Saints' Day, commonly celebrated by children who dress in costume and solicit candy or other treats door-to-door.

* * *

"Mila, this is a sick joke to you, isn't it?" It was unamused—completely deadpan—as if this wasn't to be expected when the invitation had arrived in the mail two weeks prior.

"Oh _hush_, Richard." A sly smile and a tentative touch to the notorious emblem emblazoned onto his chest piece signaled that it very well could be. "You're the whole reason we have to go anyways; _I_ might as well get a kick out of it."

"Can't we go as something else? Why can't we go as what most _normal_ couples do—that nurse outfit looked _stunning_ on you!" Exasperation and a hint of a petulant whine skirted around the words as if they hadn't already had this argument multiple times before tonight.

"If you haven't noticed, we're not like most normal couples. Besides, it's either this or you'll be showing up dateless, you cliché preteen of a pervert." Matte black nails dug into the form-fitting, black leather suit and the tap of steeled heels were impatiently waiting for a sign of resignation because there always was one.

A low growl and the swish of a cape signaled the dramatic end of their discussion as utilitarian boots stomped down the hall despite his echoing, unspoken agreement. The sharp grin spreading across her unmasked face accosted only the remnants of the agitated young man as his female counterpart slinked out of the room and followed the trail left behind for her with a soft purr. As if anything else should have been expected. Honestly.

* * *

The blacked out BMW—spiffing chauffeur included—idling in the driveway only served to dismay the blue-eyed male who halted the driver's attempt to open the door for his girlfriend with a controlled '_I've got it,_ thanks.' Meanwhile, her sparkling laughter ignited his ever growing fondness for her as she slid across the backseat, leather on leather creating a wonderful disabunance of friction, to make room for him as well. Her hand found his easily enough and she looked up at him with a soft smile.

Their ride was leisurely and the two teens were even allotted a glass of bubbly courtesy of the event's host. Arriving, however, to their destination proved to cause a moment of hesitation to pass between them as Dick helped Mila step out of the '_cush mobile__'_, as she had put it after downing her champagne and stealing a few sips of his as well. They looked on at the building before them and then at each other, brandishing their own distasteful thoughts on these _adult_ affairs.

With a falsely reluctant sigh, Robin offered the simpering burglar his arm to which she accepted without missing a beat, her free hand moving to slide her feline mask over her eyes. Together, the duo made their way up the stairs and into the sparkling skyscraper dressed as none other than Batman and Catwoman, the former walking with an unparalleled swagger upon crossing the threshold as the latter opted to sashay—her heels clicking with every step as if counting down their sure-to-please debut.

Wayne Enterprises' charity Halloween costume party was the last place either wanted to be on all Hallow's Eve, but the shocked look on Bruce's face—which melted easily enough into humored pride—and the bit of champagne Selina spit out on the lapel of his tuxedo in a cross between a snort and a laugh, covering her mouth in the crook of his neck, was well worth it in the end. The fact that they won the costume contest—two plastic Jack-O-lantern buckets filled to the brim with assorted candies as prizes—didn't hurt a lost night either.

* * *

_This is a nice little holiday preview of a series I hope to unleash soon._

Comments are always welcomed and critique is highly encouraged. If you liked this, be sure to keep your eyes peeled in the near future for the premiere of what I only hope to be something great. Have a wonderful night, and munch on some candy for me.


End file.
